


Sorpresa en Egipto

by DanyNeko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boy Love, Bronzeshipping, Love for Malik, M/M, Malik is sunshine boy, Puzzleshipping, Shounen-ai, Yami Marik is only Marik
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanyNeko/pseuds/DanyNeko
Summary: Yugi se va un fin de semana a Egipto a visitar a Malik por petición del mismo, emocionado de que al fin conocerá el pais de las piramides y con la idea de que quizas pueda darle a Yami algo de familiaridad el chico se prepara para pasar un par de dias con el oji-lavando y sus hermanos.Pero es Yami quien se lleva una sorpresa¿Qué será?
Relationships: Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sorpresa en Egipto

—Lamento si te hice sentir presionado de venir a Egipto —se disculpó Malik en cuanto ambos entraron a la nueva casa de los Ishtar. Todo estaba en silencio, ni Ishizu ni Rishid estaban en casa.

—No te apures Malik, no es molestia, desde pequeño siempre había querido venir —negó Yugi con una gran sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas —es decir, me crié con mil y un historias de los viajes y excursiones de mi abuelo —relató —en algún punto, se volvió para mí una meta poder venir aquí, te agradezco que me invitaras.

—En ese caso, me alegra mucho —el egipcio le regresó una pequeña sonrisa apenada. Aun se le dificultaba un poco el trato a las personas, Rishid decía que era siempre era muy infantil o muy seco, no hallaba el punto medio.

—Además, pienso que podría ser, de algún modo, beneficioso para Yam… quiero decir, el faraón —se mordió el labio —quizás el estar aquí le haga sentir algo familiar… no lo sé —se encogió de hombros, podía sentir al espíritu ahogar unas risillas de ternura y eso solo lo hizo sonrojar más.

—El faraón… —susurró el otro quedadamente.

—Y ¿cómo han estado tú y tus hermanos? —curioseó, sentándose a la mesa mientras Malik buscaba un par de vasos de agua.

—Personalmente, mucho mejor —contestó, serio —a mis hermanos les ha costado un poquito acostumbrarse a vivir así, supongo, pero creo que también están más felices —había un deje de culpabilidad.

Yugi lo miró comprensivo, agradeciendo el vaso de líquido fresco, era cerca de mediodía y además el jet lag le estaba afectando también. Un bostezo se le escapó sin querer y empezó a abanicarse el rostro con un abanico de mano que había traído todo el trayecto hasta la casa de los egipcios.

Malik no ocultó una risilla — ¿tienes calor?

Yugi asintió apenado —un poco.

—Para alguien que no es de aquí lo estás soportando mejor de lo que esperaba, a decir verdad —aduló, recostando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, cosa que logró acercar su rostro más al de Yugi.

El tricolor se sonrojó — ¿en serio? Eh… gracias.

— ¿Estás cansado por el vuelo? —el moreno ladeó la cabeza.

Yugi asintió —el cambio de horario me tiene un poco mal —se llevó una mano tras la nuca.

Malik sonrió, cerrando los ojos —bueno ¿por qué no tomas una siesta? créeme, es el mejor remedio para pasar el calor de mediodía.

—Eso suena muy bien —aceptó el tricolor.

Malik se irguió —deja tus cosas aquí ¡Ven! —ni bien Yugi dejó su mochila en otra silla, el egipcio lo tomó de la mano y empezó a jalarlo a donde, Yugi dedujo, era su habitación.

— ¿Esta es tu habitación? —preguntó, para cerciorarse.

—Sí.

—Es muy bonita —las paredes eran color dorado, había un ventanal que permitía ver los alrededores, un tocador, un armario y una cama algo grande de dosel con sábanas blancas.

—Gracias —recién Malik se dio cuenta de que aun traía la mano de Yugi entre la suya y lo soltó —por favor, ponte cómodo.

Yugi sonrió, como no llevaba su chaqueta simplemente fue a sentarse en la cama — ¿no es molestia?

—Para nada —sin pensárselo, Malik se recostó al otro lado de la cama —antes dormía mucho con mis hermanos —Yugi se sonrojó un poco, y permaneció sentado —oh, lo siento —exclamó —los japoneses no son muy dados al contacto físico ¿verdad? ¿Esto te incomoda?

Yugi jugueteó con sus dedos —no, bueno, me da un poco de pena pero, está bien.

Malik ladeó un poco el gesto con una sonrisa traviesa —oh, vamos Yugi, no te voy a hacer nada malo —se rió el moreno, jalando al tricolor entre sus brazos a modo de juego, para lograr tumbarlo en la cama.

— ¡M-Ma-Malik! —el oji-amatista cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo su cabeza caer justo en el pecho del egipcio — ¿qué haces?

El aludido solo rió —lo siento, no pude evitarlo —atinó a disculparse, tampoco quería que el faraón inundara su casa con energía de las sombras por andar de atrevido con su pequeño protegido.

Desde su posición, Yugi lo miró algo sorprendido, pero no tardó en contagiarse de sus risas. En cierta forma, le recordaba un poco a los juegos bruscos que Jonouchi y Honda se tomaban, pero algo más tierno.

En un descuido de Malik, Yugi logró darse la vuelta y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, aprovechando que la ombliguera lila dejaba al descubierto su abdomen.

Las risas de Malik ahora cambiaron mientras se revolvía sobre las sábanas, tratando de parar el ataque de cosquillas de su amigo.  
Finalmente ambos quedaron rendidos en la cama, Malik bocarriba con la playera algo levantada y Yugi con la cabeza y los brazos sobre el pecho y abdomen del oji-lavanda, dormidos.

Yugi se movió un poco, justo cuando Yami salió de su cuerpo, recostándose contra el ventanal a espaldas de su dormida luz. Se quedó allí, mirando a ambos _hikaris_ dormir de brazos cruzados; se había abstenido de dejar que Yugi sintiera su molestia ante el confianzudo trato de Malik, pero la verdad era que le provocaba celos el ver como su _aibou_ dormía tan tranquilamente, apoyado en el egipcio.

Con un suspiro, el faraón se dio la vuelta para mirar el paisaje frente a él ¿Ese había sido su hogar alguna vez? Un suspiro pesado escapó de sus labios y tuvo que agitar la cabeza cuando una imagen de él y Yugi, viviendo en una casa como esa, juntos, se estableció en su mente.

— _¿Disfrutando el paisaje?_

Los ojos color vino de Yami se abrieron mucho cuando aquella voz interrumpió sus pensamientos y se volteó de forma brusca — _¡Tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ —miró de forma agresiva al otro espíritu.

Marik caminó hacia su lado, con una actitud totalmente desinteresada, y se recostó en la esquina del ventanal, mirando hacia afuera — _¿sorprendido, faraoncete?_ —se burló, risueño, mientras recargaba ambos brazos en el borde de la ventana. Yami lo observaba, atento y receloso ¿cómo estaba tan calmado? Lo recordaba mucho más… lunático — _No fuerces tanto tu ‘real’ cabecita, ni Malik ni yo lo entendemos, pero así pasó_ —se encogió de hombros — _supongo que, a diferencia de ti o del idiota de la sortija, como yo provengo de los sentimientos y la energía de Malik, no pueden separarnos por completo_ —en ningún momento se había vuelto a ver a su _hikari_ — _al menos, es lo que se me ocurre._

— _Estás… diferente_ —fue lo único que pudo decir Yami.

El otro se rió socarronamente — _ahora Malik es feliz, no hay negatividad empañando su luz, así que, en consecuencia, yo estoy más tranquilo_ —luego le dirigió una mirada altiva _—pero yo te recomendaría que no bajes la guardia._

— _Humm_ —Yami se permitió una sonrisa ladina, ya más calmo, para luego regresar la mirada a los _hikaris_.

— _Y no es lo único_ —los ojos vinos regresaron al _yami_ egipcio cuando este caminó hasta el tocador de su luz — _no se los ha dicho a Ishizu ni Rishid, aunque no es que me importe —_ ante los ojos de Yami, la traslúcida figura de Marik se tornó tangible. A Yami casi le da un ataque ¡Marik tenía forma física!

— _¡¿Pero cómo…?!_

Como si nada, Marik tomó una piruleta que estaba en el tocador de Malik, la abrió y se la llevó a la boca —No lo sé… pero es genial —se acercó a los adolescentes durmientes y Yami se tensó, casi corrió hacia Yugi.

—Oh, no te preocupes, no pienso hacerle nada al enano —le dio la vuelta a la cama —pero menos mal que Malik le preparó la habitación libre, así que deberías procurar que en la noche no venga aquí —se inclinó hacia su _hikari_ —podría encontrar algo que no querrías que viera —se sacó el dulce de la boca y besó los labios de Malik ante la atónita mirada de Yami.

Y casi se fue de espaldas al notar que, aun dormido, Malik abría su boca ante las exigencias de su _yami_ , fue entonces cuando, sonrojado, desvió la mirada de nuevo a la ventana.

Solo apartó sus ojos del paisaje cuando Marik volvió a la ventana, esta vez recostando su espalda contra la misma —oye —se volvió a meter la piruleta en la boca, después de relamerse los labios —te daré un consejito —fingió seriedad para que Yami lo mirara más calmado.

— _¿De qué hablas?_

El silencio duró medio minuto, luego los ojos lavanda-rojizos de Marik se tornaron un tanto perversos —disfruta del enano mientras puedas.

Y entonces, Yami se fue de espaldas al piso.

En un susurro, Marik añadió —no sabes lo que pasará cuando terminen con su ‘misión’. 


End file.
